1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention concerns apparatus and methods for forming a partial vacuum in food storage containers and, more particularly, for evacuating air from home freezer bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, it has been known that foods can be preserved for long periods by freezing. It has also been known that the preservation can be extended by freezing and storing the food under a partial vacuum.
In the prior art various devices have been developed for use in commercial food processing plants for placing foods under a partial vacuum prior to freezing. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,175,590; 3,822,525; 3,834,118; and 3,945,171. However, such commercial devices are too complex and expensive to have application for home use.
Apparatus and methods known in the prior art that are intended for non-commercial application are generally unacceptable for a variety of reasons including inefficiency and unsanitary conditions. An example of one such method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,253.
Accordingly, there was a need in the prior art for a reliable, sanitary, relatively inexpensive device suitable for forming a partial vacuum in bags and containers for freezing and storing put up in the home.